


Project Phoenix

by ThatPurpleDragon



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPurpleDragon/pseuds/ThatPurpleDragon
Summary: What if there was another elf created by the Black Swan?(Cross posted on Wattpad under ThatPurpleDragon, and Quotev under Purple [purpleisacreativecolor])
Relationships: (Endgame), Dex Dizznee/Original Female Character(s), Keefe Sencen & Original Female Character(s), Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Original Female Character(s), Wylie Endal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Project Phoenix

Ashleigh Maria Sonden was not normal. That was just a fact. She liked facts, they only told the truth. And while elves were supposedly the supreme race, she had once been put in human foster care for about a year, and it was strangely enlightening. Their world was beautiful and terrible at the same time. Beautiful because the fact was that there was so much quiet beauty that no one thought to look for, and terrible because they couldn't just put aside their differences and work together to fix the problems their ancestors caused. However, she preferred the quiet beauty of the human world to the "look at us, we're the best'' glamour of the elvin world. That just went without saying.

Ashleigh didn't legally exist in the human or elven worlds, so she could go anywhere and do anything she wanted- provided it didn't "interfere with the peace." Peace was important and all, but if she couldn't see peace in the world, then she would rather see the world in pieces.

Anonymity was amazing, but it couldn't stay that way for long. Sooner or later, she was found out, and it wasn't pretty.

The first time she was seen was when an elf was staying in a classified hideout. Ashleigh had to come and report to the Collective about an exploration mission in locations where the Neverseen could have bases. The boy was slipping in and out of consciousness, but he saw her and waved slightly. Now that she looked a bit closer, his body was covered in burns. She couldn't remove them, but she drew the heat out of them for a bit, just to ease the pain.

The second time she was seen, however, wasn't that sweet. The Council had decided to add security spyballs to Mysterium, as it was a place where someone could easily blend in. That meant that the next time Ash went to Mysterium (it reminded her of the human world, so she went there a lot) she was spotted, and no one could identify her. At that point, the Council started looking through other feeds, and they figured out a routine that she followed.

"Team Valiant, you have been called here for one reason: to find this girl!"


End file.
